Commonwealth of Egan
Egan, officially the Eganese Republic, is a small micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 8th, 2017. The fledgling nation has its own calendar, slang terms, and social ranks. Egan is the birthplace of Crumology. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Eganese Republic. Government The government of Egan is an Aristocratic dictatorship. The current leader is is the Viscount Caspian. Currency The official currency of the Eganese Republic was the Canadian Dollar until October 27th, 2017 (or October 27th, 263, Monckish Calendar). On that date, the currency was changed to the Eganese Dime, or just the Dime. Each Dime is worth 10% of a Canadian Dollar, much like Canadian Dimes. Capital City The capital city of Egan is Scammington. Egan is the name of the micronation, Scammington is the name of the capital. The two are often mixed up. Scammington was named after a fictional town in the video game Cubic Castles. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members except for North Korea. Egan also recognizes Molossia, Hutt River, the Commonwealth of Dracul, the Principality of Newton, the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, the Turtle Clan, the Pigeon Clan, Catalonia, and Abkhazia. Egan recognizes the Palestinian territory of Gaza but not the West Bank. The Eganese Republic is a member of TAOF (The Alliance Of Fish), an organization consisted of the Principality of Newton (the founder of TAOF), the Kingdom of South Nostalgia, the Turtle Clan, and the Pigeon Clan. The Eganese Republic's closest allies include Canada, Newton, South Nostalgia, Molossia, Catalonia, Dracul, Israel, Vatican City, the United Kingdom, Germany, France, and Gabon. Cambodia is one of Egan's enemies because of a land dispute they have over the Shumple-Tumple Rocks. The Eganese Republic's enemies include North Korea, Russia, and the United States. Anthem The national anthem of Egan is La Rose Du Jardin, which was not originally composed for Egan, but the Republic adopted the song to be its national anthem. The lyrics are in French. "Tu es la rose du jardin, qui sense se fleurira. Tu es la rose qui fleurira, dans le petit jardin." This translates to "You are the rose of the garden who will flourish. You are the rose who will flourish in the little garden.". The rose of the garden refers to the Eganese Republic. The anthem is often played by a choir of singers and flutes. Crumology Crumology was founded in the Eganese Republic. Crumology is the study of breadcrumbs. Crumologists are dedicated to learning all the secrets that the breadcrumb holds. They are studying the elements that make up crumbs and are trying to convert it to gas and liquid. The ECS (Eganese Crumological Society) is a group of micronations that work together and research crumbs. The ECS is known as the SME (Societe Mietologique Eganois) in French. Mietologie is the French word for Crumology. Mietologist is French for Crumologist, and Mietologique is French for Crumological. Crumologist is its own rank in the Egan Republic. It is a very high-paying job. Becoming a Crumologist requires 3 years of study. Crumology students go to Crumology school, which is more expensive than other schools. Ranks From lowest to highest: * Gentleman * Esquire * Baron * Viscount (ruler) Calendar The Eganese Republic uses the Gregorian Calendar and the Monckish Calendar. The Monckish Calendar was invented by Viscount Caspian in October of 2017. The Monckish calendar uses the same months as the Gregorian Calendar in the same order, but doesn't have the same starting point. Caspian created the calendar because he does not believe in a historical Jesus Christ, therefore he believes the Gregorian Calendar must be inaccurate, so he created a new calendar starting on a documented historical event. The Gregorian Calendar's starting point is the birth year of Jesus Christ, but the Monkcish calendar uses the birth of Charles Monck, 1st Viscount Monck, which was in 1754 (Gregorian Calendar). In order to get the Monckish date, you must subtract 1,754 years from the Gregorian date. Example: October 23rd, 2017 (Gregorian) = October 23rd, 263 (Monckish) National Days The Eganese Republic celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Hallow's Eve, Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates twelve other national holidays, some of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. * April 13th - Egg Festival * April 24th - Lilac Dance * June 26th - National Squirrel Day * July 8th - Eganese Independence Day * July 11th - Bagel Festival * October 15th - Egan-Dracul Day * October 16th - Scammington Fair * October 17th - National Eminem Day * October 27th - Six Spirits' Eve * December 8th - Ice Festival * December 10th - Caspian Day * December 23rd - Feast of the Kotep Star Eganese Slang Egan has a variety of slang words, some of them shown here. * Yee = yes * Nu = no * Beer-barrel drinkin' Eganese = worst racist insult * Judd = good * Me s'gud = I'm doing well * Chumbucket = person/buddy/fellow * Slum = farmer * Chuzzy = cold/chilly * Smet = hot Tree of Cubenthep The Tree of Cubenthep is the main tourist attraction of the Eganese Republic. It is a lilac tree located in Scammington. On April 24th, the day of the Lilac Dance, Eganese citizens dance around the Tree of Cubenthep. Nudity Nudity and Naturist/Nudist activities are completely legal as long as they are nonsexual. Walnut culture The Eganese Republic's confederation states that one of the individual's most important rights include the right to keep walnuts as pets. Walnuts are Egan's most imported product. In Eganese culture, the walnut is a symbol of strength. Climate The Eganese Republic endures harsh winters, where it could receive up to three feet of snow in a storm. Egan's territory is completely covered in ice and snow from December to April. Temperatures can be as low as -40 Celsius in the winter. Banned items and people The items that are prohibited in Egan are: guns, bombs, coriander, coconut, and pornography. The people who are banned from Egan are: Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Steve Bannon, David Duke, and Ted Cruz. Official things * Official languages: French and English * Official video game: Stardew Valley * Official car: Mitsubishi * Official beverage: Dr. Pepper * Official meal: Bagels * Official bird: Penguin * Official animal: Squirrel * Patron saint: St. Christopher * National nut: Walnut * Official candy: Tic-Tacs